As a conveyor chain used under severe use environment required for heat resistance and the like, a conveyor chain in which a number of link plates are continuously connected to each other through link pins and a roller is attached to said link pin through a bush, characterized in that said bush is composed of stainless steel and said roller is composed of at least a PEEK resin (polyetheretherketone resin) in at least an inner diameter portion, has been known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. He1. 6-227632 (see column 1, FIG. 3)).
However, in the above-mentioned conveyor chain, a metallic wear powder produced due to sliding contact between an end surface of a roller and an inner side surface of an inner link plate enters between an inner circumferential surface of the roller and an outer circumferential surface of the bush, and such metallic wear powder functions as a polishing agent and generates abnormal one side wear between the roller and the bush. As a result there were troublesome problems in handling of the chain in that a chain wear elongation is not only increased (to markedly decrease the life of the chain) but also the sliding contact sound during a chain operation is markedly increased.
Accordingly, the present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned related art problems; that is, the object of the present invention is to provide a wear resistant, heat resistant conveyor chain, in which chain wear elongation due to one side wear between an inner circumferential surface of a roller and an outer circumferential surface of a bush is significantly suppressed even under environment of a heat resistant operation, so that the life of the chain can be maintained, and in which sliding contact noise between the inner circumferential surface of the bush and the outer circumferential surface of the bush is reduced so that quiet chain operation environment can be ensured.